Handbook of the Academy of Logistics
| }} Book Text Handbook of the Academy of Logistics Toil created us, toil empowered us, and toil leads us into the future. The advancement of Gorowyn is of primary importance and the crafters of Gorowyn stand ready to support that effort in every way. — Prime Purveyor Clazdok Gi`uul In order to be competitive in today's marketplace, the Academy of Logistics provides you with this basic guide to commerce. You will learn many things on your own over time, so do not consider this book your only guide to success. Rely on your own resources and skills and you will prosper. In the event that you are discovered to possess an aptitude and inclination for crafting, make your way to tradeskill delegate Rozokal Niba'mok within Gorowyn to receive further instruction. In this area you will also find a broker, some representatives of the Academy of Logistics, a fuel vendor, and more. The tradeskill delegate can teach you more about how to become an artisan, and how you can put your skills to use for the betterment of Gorowyn. In order to create items, an artisan will need to obtain raw harvests. These can be purchased from others, but the cheapest alternative, and the one that the Academy of Logistics endorses, is to gather your own. You can harvest appropriate supplies to begin learning to craft in the outdoor areas around the city of Gorowyn. Every artisan's skills and desires can take them on different paths through life. You will find new doors open to you as you continue to grow and prosper as a local artisan. As you progress in skill, you will decide which type of craft to specialize in. To choose your specialty, you will speak to the Crafting Trainer who should not be far from the tradeskill delegate. As you gain in skill, you will be able to purchase new recipes from the Crafting Trainer also. Advanced recipes that will teach you to make more valuable mastercrafted items can be obtained through adventuring, or from those who adventure. The broker is a good resource to search for theses, if you have not yet made the acquaintance of many others in your new home. The Academy of Logistics is the tradeskill organization for Gorowyn. Originally a conglomerate of military support divisions, this organization was responsible for the supply and outfitting of the armies. Shortly after the establishment of Gorowyn, the task of training and supplying the social population was given to the organization, which was renamed the Academy of Logistics. To this day the Academy oversees all trade and crafting within the city of Gorowyn, as well as overseeing all technological needs such as the supply and maintenance of anchoring tanks. The Academy of Logistics also administrates all trade within the city, monitors and taxes all broker transactions, and ensures the compliance and productivity of all Gorowyn citizens with crafting talent. As you increase in skill as an artisan, you may consider it your duty as a citizen to assist the Academy of Logistics in supplying your city. Representatives of the Academy of Logistics will offer you work order tasks for items that are currently needed for use or trade. Completing these task will not only earn you experience in your trade and a small monetary reimbursement, but will also improve your standing in the eyes of the Academy of Logistics. Work order representatives can be found in Gorowyn's main crafting area. If your earn sufficient status with the Academy of Logistics to merit recognition, the society's faction merchant located in Gorowyn's central crafting area will sell you a title certificate should you wish to purchase an official title. You will also be granted access to purchase a number of other amenities including house items, uniforms, and some of the Academy's most closely-guarded recipes. The Academy of Logistics expects that all citizens will be willing and eager to support their city and fellow citizens, but grants recognition to those who provide services and support above and beyond the average. As you advance in your trade, consider the path you wish to pursue. There are three main branches of craft: the craftsmen, the outfitters, and the scholars. Once you progress to the ninth rank of skill, you will need to choose which branch, or archetype, you wish to pursue. At your nineteenth rank of skill, you will choose your final specialty. As you specialize, you will continue to learn new recipes in your area of specialty, but you will no longer learn recipes for crafts in other areas. The three types of craftsmen are: carpenter, provisioner, and woodworker. Carpenters make furniture for decorating your home, strong boxes for bank storage, altars, and sales containers to use on the broker. Provisioners make food and drink to keep adventurers fighting in top form. And woodworkers make wooden weapons and shields, bows and arrows, magical totems, and harvesting tools. Outfitters are armorers, tailors, and weaponsmiths. Armorers specialize in plate and chainmail armor, and metal shields. Tailors make cloth and leather armor, fancy dress clothing, hex dolls, backpacks, and containers for thrown ammo. Weaponsmiths specialize in metal weapons of all types. Scholars are alchemists, jewelers, and sages. Alchemists specialize in potions and poisons, and also make combat upgrades for Fighter types. Jewelers make items of jewelry, and also combat upgrades for scout types. And sages make spell upgrades for mages and healers. Besides the nine main artisan trades, there are also the skills of tinkering and transmuting that can be learned by anybody, in addition to their normal profession. Tinkering is the process created by gnomes many centuries ago. It is the art of making mechanical gadgets and gizmos to make life a little easier. You can create devices that will enhance your own abilities in combat; most of these can only be safely operated by yourself or other tinkers, however, as the mechanisms are far too complex for non-tinkers to understand. Since many tinkered items are adventure-related, it can be a useful secondary craft to augment an adventurer's abilities. Transmuting is the art of breaking down unused items into components and using the results to make Adornments. Adornments are items that can be applied to your equipment to permanently enhance the equipment. Any Artisan who wishes to create their Artisan class Adornments will need components created by a Transmuter. All Artisan classes, including Tinkerer and Transmuter, can make some Adornments. Those interested in learning more about tinkering and transmuting can consult trainers available on the continent of Faydwer. Should you decide at any time to change your profession as an artisan, Salviln Grau'tuz, the career counsellor for the Academy of Logistics, can assist you in retraining to start a new profession. Should you choose to pursue the life of an artisan, you may wish to keep this manual in you your room for reference as needed. Being an artisan is a noble calling. We are all part of a greater team, combining our efforts towards serving the city of Gorowyn. In crafting, just as in any other profession, establish your reputation by doing your best at whatever task is before you. Your efforts will help to maintain Gorowyn's military superiority and ensure we remain a strong force to be reckoned with.